


Death and Life

by FighterValdoIII



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, BAMF Carl Grimes, BAMF Lizzie Samuels, Carl Grimes Has PTSD, Dark Carl Grimes, F/F, F/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Sociopath Lizzie Samuels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FighterValdoIII/pseuds/FighterValdoIII
Summary: Forgive my writing, but English is not my mother tongue.





	Death and Life

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive my writing, but English is not my mother tongue.

POV Lizzie

I am not like other people, I know this very early, watching children running in the park, expressing affection and sympathy. Why should what happens to others affect me? Why does it matter?

I feel no guilt, I am usually free of irrational emotions, but I also struggle to respond appropriately to confusing and motivated social cues.

The only physical contact I usually look for involves violence. Once a friend's father at school had to pull me aside and stop me from hitting his son. He was a thin thing with a goofy laugh, as if asking for a slap. I didn't know I was doing something bad. It didn't even occur to me that it would hurt him or that he might not like it.

My family also knows that I am not normal. They know they have problems controlling anger, not injure. I never killed anyone, but I already wanted to.


End file.
